I'll Be There for You
by TamoraSky
Summary: What if Padme never died and took care of Leia and Luke, But what if Anakin did die.


Padme sat on her bed trying not to cry while looking at a picture of her and Anakin

'Mommy,' said a little girls voice

'Leia why are you still up?' Padme asked her daughter,

'I can't sleep, Luke is telling scary stories again.' Leia told her mother, Padme smiled while picking up 7-year-old Leia

'You can stay here with me until your ready to go to bed.' Padme told Leia 'Thank you, Mommy,' Leia said while closing her eyes. Soon she drifted off to sleep and Padme carried Leia back to her and Luke's room.

'You, Mister, no more stories about the Night Sisters!' Padme said to Luke, in an annoyed voice, while tucking Leia into her bed then going over to Luke's bed to tuck him in.

'Mommy,' Luke said to his mother

'Yes Luke?'

'I'm sorry I'm telling Leia those stories,' Luke apologized to his mother

'It's fine, Luke, just don't tell her those stories again.' Padme said, looking down at her son who looked so much like Anakin had when he was 9 years old.

'Good night, mommy,' Luke said to Padme

'Good night sweetheart,' Padme said to Luke and glanced towards sleeping Leia before turning the light off to her children's bedroom and walking to her own, thinking of her beloved Anakin and wondering why he had to die, away on a mission 'I love you Ani' said Padme to herself.

11 Years later………………………

Leia walked into the house with a boy behind her

'Mom, Luke, this is Han Solo' Leia introduce Han to her mother and brother

'Han Solo? Who went to piloting school?' Luke asked

'Yeah, why?' Han asked

'Luke Skywalker, we were best friends.' said Luke to his old friend

'Luke! How are you? Haven't seen you for ages!' Han asked

'I'm fine, so your dating my sister…Good luck, she's had, like, a hundred boyfriends and she's dumped _all_ of them.'

'LUKE!' Leia yelled at her brother

'Sorry Han,' Leia apologized while giving Luke a dirty look.

'Hey Han, I want to show you something.' said Luke

'Okay' Han said before heading away with Luke, leaving Leia staring at nothing in particular.

'So, can I help with supper?' Leia asked her mother.

Padme smiled and said 'Sure, honey, let's go get supper started.'

After supper, Leia walked with Han to the door.

'G'night Leia' Han said in a quiet voice

'Goodnight Han,' said Leia as they leaned in for a kiss.  
'G'night Han,' said Luke, stepping in between them and shutting the door in Han's face.

'LUKE!' Leia exclaimed.

'Sheesh, I'm just trying to protect you, Leia, that's all.' Luke told his sister

'I don't need your protection! I've had protection for all my life! We're both _eighteen_'

'He's not right for you, Leia.' Luke told her as Leia angrily stormed up the stairs. 'I can make my own decisions, Luke!' Leia hollered down the stairs as she walked in her room and slammed her door shut. Then she promptly flung herself onto her bed, buried her head in her pillow and screamed with frustration.

Leia heard knocking on her door just then,

'Who is it?' Leia inquired, wearily

'Your mother, may I come in?' Padme asked.

'Yeah, you can come in.' said Leia

'How are you?' Padme asked her daughter, sitting down on the bed next to her. 'Not good!' Leia responded

'Tell me why,' said Padme while putting her arms around her eighteen year old daughter.

'It's Luke! He's acting like he's my father! I can't even have a date without him scaring them off!' said Leia, angrily

'That's not true, he didn't do anything to Cade.' Padme told her.

'Are you kidding? He told Cade that I was a stalker!' Leia reminded her mother. 'Oh, right,' Padme said giving her daughter a sympathetic look.

'Can you tell me one of you and Dad's adventures?' asked Leia.

'Fine, well, I first met your father when he was nine years old, I was fourteen. Obi-wan, Qui-Gon, Jar-Jar, and I were supposed to be heading to Coruscant, but we had to stop on Tatooine. I met you father in a little house in Mos Espa where he was a slave for Watto, a Toydarian shop keeper. We managed to free him, and he came back with us.' Padme stopped and then asked, 'Leia how long have you been dating Han?'

'For a year now,' said Leia.

'And you only introduced him to us now?' asked Padme

'I was hoping that wasn't going to be a problem.' Leia told her and Padme smiled, got up and walked out of the room, closing the door.

Shortly after, Leia heard a knock on her window. She opened the window and saw Han

'Hey Leia,' Han said while climbing in her room

'Han, what are you doing here?' Leia asked him

'I needed to ask you something' Han said

'What?'

'Leia, will you marry me?'

'Yes!' said Leia while laughing with joy. They were about to kiss when someone interrupted 'HEY! There will be no kissing my sister Han, got that?' Luke was glaring his friend. Leia stood there looking really annoyed

'Luke, shut up! I love him and we are going to get married!' Leia told her brother. Luke looked like he was in shock.

'What?' Padme said, running in to Leia's room.

'My baby girl is getting married!' she said excitedly.

Later that night, Leia was sitting outside of the house. 'Leia, how are you doing?' asked Padme, coming up to where her daughter was sitting.

'I'm fine, I just can't believe this is happening.' Leia replied

'I know how you feel. Leia, I'll be there for you. Always, no matter what.' Padme said to her daughter

'Thanks mom' said Leia, smiling, while hugging her mother.

The End


End file.
